¡¡¡¡Y todo solo para divertirte!
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Inuyasha y los suyos juegan a un juego, después del juego el que ha ganado empieza a comportarse de una forma muy extraña, ¿a que será causado?, ¡entren y averiguenlo![InuxKag][MiroxSang][Contendrá algunas escenas lemon, pero no me paso] CAP 5 UP!,Reviews
1. Capitulo 1: Un juego extraño

Wolaaaaaa, bueno, pos aquí tengo un fanfic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste, ya veran se reiran un monton XDD, esta bastante subidito! XDD.

Declaimer: Inu & Cia no me pertenecen, pero los cojo prestados XDD

Capitulo 1 - Un juego extraño

Era un día soleado en la era Sengoku, todo estava radiante y el aire era limpio. Cada vez que Kagome iva a esa epoca podia respirar ese aire limpio de humos de coches i/o camiones o otros transportes... era el pasado, el bonito pero peligroso pasado...

En ese día, el grupo estaba descansando a la vila de Kaede, ya que en los días anteriores habían estado luchando contra todo tipo de demonios y buscando a Naraku... aún que por una extraña razón aún no había aparecido...

Inuyasha: Que aburrimiento... os cansais enseguida... podríamos estar buscando los fragmentos de la joya de las cuatro almas o a Naraku y estamos aquí parados desaprobechando el tiempo...

Kagome: Ohhh¡¡que cansino eres, siempre estás con la misma historia!

Inuyasha: Ehh, porque me lo dices eso, no te he hecho nada, eh!

Kagome: Callaté, al suelo!

PLOFFF!

Inuyasha: AHHHH, ya estamos otra vez con lo de siempre, no he dicho nada y me dice está odiosa palabra!.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo: Buff...

Kaede: Chicos, os veo aborridos...

Inuyasha: Si Kaede... TIENE TODA LA RAZÓN!  
!  
Kagome: De lo que quieres hacer tu le dices divertirse?

Kaede: Eh, chicos... bueno, entre las relikias de mis antepasados he encontrado un juego de mesa estraño, si estaís tan aborridos, jugad.

Shippo: Siiiii!

Inuyasha: Tsk si no hay más remedio

Sango: Puede ser divertido!

Miroku: A ver las instrucciones... (las cojio...), oig, no las puedo leer, estan en xino!

Inuyasha: Bah, mejor, para que jugar a un juego tan estupido como este?

Sango: Bueno, da igual, podemos jugar a él como nos parezca

Kagome: Si, ya lo veo, es como un parxís!

Tots: Y que un parxís?

Kagome: Es un juego de mesa...

Inuyasha: Ya lo sabemos... (con cara de aburrimiento)

Kagome: CALLATÉ, AL SUELO!

PLOF!

Kagome: Tal y como estaba diciendo... es un juego de mesa al qual juegan cuatro jugadores, y se tiene que hacer toda la vuelta a la tabla y puedes ír matando las fichas de los otros, y quién llega al final, gana.

Sango: Vaya, parece bastante divertido!

Inuyasha: Tsk no jugaré!

Kagome: Va Inuuuyashaaa...(mirada suplicante)

Inuyasha: NO!

Kagome amb cara enfadada: Pues si no juegas... ya sabes lo que te pasara!

Inuyasha: No, no, Kagome deacuerdo!(con cara de espanto)

Kagome: Muy bien, jugaremos; yo, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango

Shippo: Y yo que?

Kagome: Oh no, es verdad, lo siento shippo pero no puedes jugar, solo pueden jugar cuatro persona (un poco triste)

Shippo: Nooo!

Comenzaron a jugar, y Kagome saco un cinco y pudo comenzar. Mientras ke los otros no. Despues Miroku y despues Sango. La partida íva avanzando y todos se habian matado la tres fichas que tenian solo les quedaba una a cadacuál...

Inuyasha: Jejeje, Kagome... lo siento pero, ADIÓS, te has quedado sin ficha!

Kagome: Nooo, ves, y decías ke no kerías jugar!

Inuyasha: jujuju, pues tenias toda la razón, es muy divertido!

Kagome estaba eliminada... entonces Miroku...

Miroku: Lo siento Sango pero... estás eliminada! (y le toca el culo)

Sango: CERDO!(Plof!)

Miroku: Ai...

Solo faltavan Miroku y Inuyasha... estaban al final de la partida y Miroku tenia que sacar un cinco para entrar y ganar. Mientras que Inu un cuatro...

Miroku tira el dado...: Jo, un tres! (movió tres casillas)

Inuyasha: Si, un cuatroooooooo, He ganadooooo!.

Entonces cuando puso la ficha al final de la partida empezo a salir como una luz roja de la bola que había al medio... y exploto, hizo un agujero en la cabana de kaede...

Miroku: Oh, oh, que has hecho Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yo nada, ni se porke ha explotado!

Kagome: Alomejor en las instrucciones lo dice... pero como están en xino...

Sango: És verdad...

Inuyasha: Feh, que juego más raro!

Kagome: Pero bien que te has divertido!

Inuyasha: Bueno...si!

Se ponia el Sol...

Kagome: Chicos, ya es hora de cenar!

Miroku: És verdad!

Sango: Pues, adelante!

Shippo: Yo tengo hambre!

Y se fueron a cenar... 

To be continued...


	2. Capitulo 2: Una nueva sensación

Gracias por los reviews XD, ahorita pongo la conti.

Declaimer: Ningun personaje de esta historia me pertenecen, sino que són porpiedad de Rumiko-sensei pero los cojo prestados XDD!.

Capitulo 2: Una nueva sensación

Se ponia el Sol...

Kagome: Chicos, ya es hora de cenar!

Miroku: És verdad!

Sango: Pues, adelante!

Shippo: Yo tengo hambre!

Y se fueron a cenar...

Kagome desplegó un mantel sobre la hierba que había en esa era llena de guerras y luchas continuamente...

Kagome: Pues aquí he llevado algunas cositas...patatas fritas, chetos, filipinos, fideos instantaneos...

Inuyasha: FIDEOS INSTANTANEOS, damelos!

Kagome con cara de aburrimiento: Ale, ten!

Inuyasha saco la tapa como un desesperado y comenzo a comerse los fideos de una forma que parecía que se los tuviesen que arrebatar...

Kagome: Podrías comer un poco mejor, no?

Inuyasha hablando con la boca llena: Exton Bueniximxos!

Kagome: Argh, no hables con la boca llena que no se te entiende, y además es de mala educación!

Inuyasha como si nada, comiendo desesperadamente... (N.A: XDDDD)

Miroku: Definitivamente esta comida que lleva Kagome del futuro es bastante curiosa...-(miró los ingredientes)- y que es esto de grasas, vitaminas, acido...

Kagome: Ah, esto són los ingredientes, las cosas que lleva esta comida o alimento

Miroku: Ah, el futuro es muy interesante...

Sango: Si, si que lo es

Kaede acabo la faena qie le habían pedido de ír a un pueblo a senar las heridas que tenían los aldeanos y que les habían hecho los demonios, y vío el enorme agujero en el tejado de su cabaña...

Kaede: Oh, no, que es esto?-fue a buscar los chicos y los vío en un prado ahí sentados, y fue hacía ellos...-Se puede saber que le habéis hecho a mi cabaña?

Todos: Ai, ai...Cómo te lo explicamos Kaede?

Miroku: Pues es a causa de ese juego...cuando Inuyasha ganó y puso la ficha en el centro donde hay esa rodona que significa el final de la partida, comenzo a salir cómo una luz roja y después explotó creando este agujero que habeís visto en vuestra pobre cabaña...

Kaede: No me lo creo mucho...así de golpe...solo hay una manera de saberlo, leyendo las instrucciones, esque no las leisteis o que?

Sango: Em...estaban en xino...

Kaede: Lo que faltaba, en xino, pues buscaré a alguien que lo sepa leer, y si ese agujero no ha estado hecho por lo que me habéis dicho...me repensaré algunas cosas...y ya no os tendría de haber llevado esta comida -y mostró un montón de comida-

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhh! -con los ojos iluminados-

Kaede: Pero ya sabéis, tened en cuenta lo que os he dicho -gira su cabeza y los mira maleficamente- y no voy a cambiar de opinion -y se marcho...-

Todos: "Caramba la Kaede, es muy buena con nosotros, pero cuando se enfada no hay quién la comvezca!"

Y cuando terminarón de cenar, comenzaron a ír a dormir, Sango se fue a dormir con Kirara bien alejada de Miroku y Kagome se fue a dormir a la copa del árbol donde dormia Inuyasha (no pudieron ír a dormir en la cabaña porque aún que solo hicieron un agujero se cargaron todo el tejado, i casi ni se sostenia el resto de la casa)...

Todos se durmieron...entonces llego la media noche y...

: Jeje, ya te he encontrado mediodemonio Inuyasha, tu eres quien gano la partida y serás quien reciba mi encanterio, jajaja!

Entonces corto el árbol donde dormia Inu i Inu se desperto rapidamente, hizo un salto y se puso en otro árbol y dijo;

Inuyasha: Grr, hasta en estas horas me tienen que venir a dar la lata, tienes suerte de que no sea mi árbol favorito el que has destrozado porque sino seguro que te hubieras penedido de destrozarlo!

Y lo ataco...pero ese ser deconocido se puso detrás de Inuyasha y dejo ir como un polvo de color azul que lo distrajo y ese individuo lo aprovecho para escaparse...

Inuyasha: Maldito, quien caray era, ni tan solo lo he visto, argh, estee...polvoooo...no...no...mee...me...sienteee.. .na...nadaa...b...bi...bien... -y se cayo desmayado del árbol-

Al día siguiente Kagome se despertó (a ella no le toco el polvo porque se fueron en otro árbol un poco lejos)...

Kagome: Ahhhh, no he dormido muy bien hoy...pero que le vamos a hacer...

Y más lejos vío a Inuyasha en el suelo...

Kagome: Inuyasha! -y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba él- Inuyasha, que te ha pasado, contestame!

No decía nada...

Kagome: Ei, no te habrán atacado de noche, verdad?

Y por fin abrió los ojos...

Inuyasha: Ah, Ka...kagome...

Kagome: Se puede saber que te ha pasado?

Inuyasha: No...no me acuerdo...

Kagome: Tendremos de ír a ver a Kaede...

Inuyasha: Noo!; estoy bien, solo tengo el cuerpo un poco dormido...

Kagome: De verdad?

Inuyasha: Si, si...

Le hizo uno de esas sonrisas: Me alegro -y se fue-

Inuyasha se puso la mano en su frente...

Inuyasha: "Pero que caray me passa, porque me han venido estas ganas de abrazarla, Feh, alguna estupidez...!"

To be continued...

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww porfi reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, sino no pondré conti ¬¬.


	3. Capitulo 3: El Primer Beso

Wolitasssssssss, bueno decir que gracias por los reviews, PERO quiero MÁS Uu, eske solo tres reviews en 3 capitulos Uu+ porfaaaa!.

Capitulo 3: El primer beso

Review del capitulo anterior

Le hizo uno de esas sonrisas: Me alegro -y se fue-

Inuyasha se puso la mano en su frente...

Inuyasha: "Pero que caray me passa, porque me han venido estas ganas de abrazarla, Feh, alguna estupidez...!"

Sango, Miroku i Shippo se despertaron y pudieron ver a Inuyasha dandose colpes de cabeza en un árbol...

Shippo : SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE?

Miroku: INUYASHA, PERO QUE HACES, TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

(se íva dando golpes de cabeza): "MIERDA, pero que caray me passa, estoy notando cambios en mi que no puedo entender de ninguna manera! y el peor de todo esque no recuerdo nada que me pueda decir si esto me passa porque hay algo o alguien en el medio!" -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- y se dio super fuerte en el árbol y cayo desmaiado, con razón, el árbol con el que se estaba dando era el Goshimboku (o algo así XD)-

Todos fueron corriendo hacía Inu...

Shippo: Si esque ya no es más idiota porque no puede! -y se siente un PLAAFFFF!- AHhh, me ha pegadoo! 

Inuyasha: Tsk, no me hubieras faltado el respecto...

Desde muy lejos: TE HE OIDO MUY BIEN INUYASHA, SIEMPRE TE TIENES QUE APROVECHAR DEL POBRE SHIPPO, EHHhHHhhh!

Shippo: Tomaaaaaa!

Inuyasha: Ahh, maldita Kagome! -en voz más flojita- aunque no sabes lo que empezará a fluir de mi 

Miroku: Ehh, que has dicho?

Inuyasha: Noo, no nadaaaa!

Miroku: Y porque te dabas tantos golpes en la cabeza?

Sango: Si...ya nos procupava, no es normal que alguien se ponga a darse golpes en la cabeza con un árbol, todo caso no sea que tiene un problema

Inuyasha: Feh, no me passa absolutamente nada! -y se largo-

Sango furiosa: GRGRGRGR, LE HABLO BIEN Y MIRA COMO ME CONTESTA!

Miroku: Tranquila Sango, ya sabes como es Inuyasha, él es así...

Sango: Y QUE, NO TIENE PORQUE LLEVARSE ASÍ CONMIGO!

Miroku: " Uiiii... como estan las cosas ultimamente..."

Inuyasha iva caminando desconcertado por lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, no sabia el porque pero de aquí poco no seía él mismo y su orgullo se íria por el suelo...

Inuyasha: "Esto no pinta nada bien, cada vez me lo noto más, esta sensación que me imvade y que no entiendo a que es causada..."

Mientrastanto Kagome ya había terminado de ayudar a Kaede...

Kagome: Molt bé Kaede, aquí lo tiene

Kaede: Oh, muchas gracias Kagome, eres muy amable

Kagome: De nada

Y Kagome salio de la cabaña...y se dirifio hacía el bosque todo pensativa...

Kagome: "Definitivamente Inuyasha es un tonto, nunca, pero nunca! se muestra más amable, porque, PORQUE AÚN AMA A KIKYO? "

Y pensando esto se encontró a un chico con los pelos plateados que muy bien conocia, y porque no la viese, se puso detrás de un árbol al qual la tapaba para que no viera que ella estaba allí.

Inuyasha, quien creia que estaba solo empezo a hablar solo: AhhhHHHhhh, porque tengo esta sensación, no lo entiendo, por mucho que le de vueltas no puedo llegar a ninguna conclusión, AHHHH!

Kagome lo veia entre; sorpresa, dudosa y interrogativa: "Que le debe passar, porque esta así?" -pensando esto como un impulso la hizo caer y salío de entre el árbol y las plantas...

¿: Muy bien, a ver si así puedo hacer que pase más temprano, jejeje!

Inuyasha la miro entre sorprendido y avergonzado: Em...me has oido hablar solo...?

Kagome se esforzo para decir una mentira: No...esque...em...resulta que íva caminando tranquilamente por el bosque i me he tropezado y mira...jejeje -decia con una sonrisa nerviosa- "Que se lo trague porfavor! "

Inuyasha: No hace falta que me engañes... no soy tan burro!

Kagome: Perdona, esque yo no queria...Y ADEMÁS, SI QUE LO ERES, SIMPRE PIENSAS EN KIKYO Y NADIE MÁS!

Eso atraveso a Inu...y por una extraña razón se quedo immobil y no la contesto, Kagome al ver esto se quedo sin moverse tambíen...

Kagome: "Porque no me ha contestado aún?" -Eh, me puedes decir algo, no? -y le comenzaron a salir algunas lagrimas- y aún tienes el morro de no contestarme, AL SUELO!

Otro ploffff se pudo sentir en esa parte del bosque...Cuando paso el efecto del Osuwari Inu se levanto lentamente, sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido y se giro mirandola directamente con unos ojos bastante extraños...

Inuyasha: No es verdad que solo piense en Kikyo, tengo otras cosas por las cuáles preocuparme y tambien... -se íva acostando y Kagome le vío una sospechosa sonrisa que no definia ni un rastro de la personalidad que tan bien conocía de él -para conocer...-la cojio de la cintura y la apropo hacía él...-

Kagome: "Pero...pero QUE HACE INUYASHA?"

Después lo que hizo es abrazarla...

Inuyasha: He sido un idiota haciendote petir de este modo, preciosidad mía...

Kagome si que ahora estaba flipando, se repetia en su cabeza constantemente esta frase: "preciosidad mía"

Kagome: Se puede SABER QU...

Pero no pudo terminar porque Inuyasha la había besado...cuando terminaron, ehem...mejor dicho; cuando TERMINO se separo de ella, más bien dicho, sus labios se separaron y Kagome...

Kagome: IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -se deshizo del abrazo y lo empujo y después dijo:- AL SUELO!

Y PLOFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Y se fue corriendo muy espantada...

Inuyasha: Oixx... X.X que daño..., pero jejeje Kagome mía muy pronto no te podrás resistir a nada...!

To be continued...

Oleeeeeeeeeeeee, otro capítulo traducido! X.X dios mío, este INU esta raríssimo, XDDDDDDDDDDDD, a ver que va a passar, DIOXXXXXX, XDDDDDDDDDDDD!.

**Reviews PORFAVOR, sino no habrá conti Uu...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Sentimientos desbordados

Wolitas gente, después de muchooooooooooooo tiempo me he decidido a continuar este Fanfic tannnnnnnnnn subidito!. Siento mucho la demora, pero eske con el insti ya se sabe... Uu.

Capitulo 4:

Review del capitulo anterior:

Inuyasha: Ouxx...Uu que daño, pero jeje, Kagome mia muy pronto no te resistiras a nada...

Kagome iva corriendo desesperadamente...cuando ya no pudo más se paro y respiro agitadamente, no se lo podia creer, Inuyasha le habia besado, así como si nada, que le pasava, porque reaccionaba de esa forma, como podia ser que de golpe se comportara así, no lo sabia...

Sinto como unos saltos desde muy lejos y pudo distingir que era él que la estaba buscando, como bien sabia que él podia identificar su olor se revolco a la tierra se la copa de un arbol i se puso dentro de esa copa la cual tenia un agujero y como era profunda pudo esconderse bien...  
Kagome flojo: Espero que no me encuentra, no hoy que esta tan extraño...

Inu ya habia llegado al sitio donde se escondio, él se fue acercando a la copa del arbol, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer... entonces, por suerte de ella se giro y desapareció en el bosque...

Kagome: Uff... supongo que ahora podré salir...

Salio del encondite, hizo unos cuantos pasos y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el bosque sintio unos brazos que la cogian de la cintura... ella se asusto un poco, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Inu detrás suyo con una gran sonrisa, después ella se volvio a girar hacia adelante y dijo;

Kagome: Aaaa...Inu...inuyasha...no...te...habias largado, me engañaste...

Inuyasha: Claro, te pensavas que te escaparias de mi tan facilmente? -eso se lo dijo en la oreja para variar - ahora estamos solos y... -la abrazo más fuerte-

Kagome: Pero que dices, no digas tonterias, tu no eres Inuyasha...!

No pudo terminar porque el la diposito en un arbol y se disponia a hacerle otro beso (N.A: Oo, este INU no puede estarse quieto, eh, XDDDD!), la cojio de la barbilla, solo faltava un milimetro cuando...

Voces: ¡Inuyasha,¡Kagome!

Inu lo sintio y se separo de Kagome, ella respiro traquila y cuando llegaron sus amigos; Miroku, Sango y Shippo...

Kagome: "Menos mal que han llegado, uff..."

Sango: Donde estabais, tardavais mucho, y empezamos a preocuparnos...

Inuyasha: Ahora volviamos...

Miroku: Y que, habeis hecho algo? 

(Miroku lo encerto de lleno, pero Inu reacciono como siempre): Feh, yo nunca haria eso, los sabes muy bien, no soy tan hentai como tu!

Y Sango lanzo su Hiraikotsu a Miroku...  
Sango: Esque siempre tienes de decir verbaridades tu, eh? 

Miroku: Ai, ai, ai...

Kagome: "No, no puede ser... reacciona ke siempre kuando esta en grupo, entonces, como se puede explicar eso?"

Inuyasha se giro hacia Kagome y le hizo una sonrisa muy extraña que solo a tios que quieren seducir se les ocurren. Claro que nadie lo vio. Kagome se ruburizo primero, pero después esa cara cambio a una toda roja y no presisamente de verguenza, más bien de ira y con toda su voz y los más fuerte que pudo dijo;

Kagome: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AL SUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

UN GRAN PLOFFFFFFFFFF se pudo oir, Inu incrustado en el suelo quedo y se levanto para decir;

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhh, maldita Kagome, "es más dificil de lo que creia..."

Kagome lo miro enfurismada y se marxo hacia la vila de Kaede...

Sango: Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí, que le has hecho Inuyasha para que reaccione así?

Inuyasha: Yo, NADA!

Miroku: No creo que se ponga así porque no le hayas hecho nada.

Inuyasha: Feh, se enoja por cualquier cosa!

Miroku: Y entonces, que es?

Inuyasha: HE DICHO QUE NADA!

Se largo saltando de arbol en arbol...  
Los dos: Esque no hay remedio... 

Entonces ellos tambien se fueron, cuando llegaron a la cabana de Kaede vieron a Kagome sentada, Inuyasha aun no estaba... antes que nadie pensara nada que pudiera hacer sospitar del hanyou él ya llego... Cuando llego, Kagome frunció la ceja y hacia una cara de estar enojada, los tres desconocian la razon por la cual Kagome estaba enojada, ecepto Inu y Kagome, aun que Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Eh, Kagome, porque haces esta cara de estar enfadada conmigo, sino te he hecho nada!

Kagome: INUYASHA, ven conmigo ahora mismo, quiero hablar contigo!

Inuyasha: Co...

Pero le cojio la mano y no pudo terminar de decir la palabra que iva a decir, cuando ya estaban a una admirable distancia de la choza de Kaede (estaban al pozo devora huesos), Kagome empezo a hablar...

Kagome: SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASSA, porque el otro dia me... AI, YA LO SABES!

Inuyasha: NO ME GRITES, eske no te gusto? -le dijo con una cara de pervertido-

Kagome: Esta actitud no me gusta NADA, tu no eres él!

Inuyasha: Claro que lo soy, tengo las orejas, mis garras...

Kagome: "Y sus ojos dorados penatrantes..., pero por desgracia nunca me observaran como a alguien importante de verdad..."

Inuyasha: Que te passa Kagome, porque estas tan triste?

Kagome: Nada...nada...tanquilo -y deramo una lagrima- "No, Kagome, no tienes que llorar ante él, tienes que ser fuerte!"

Inuyasha: Porque lloras, lo siento...es mi culpa, si...esque he sido un cabeza hueca y aún que pareciera que no me daba cuenta lo sé... es por la Kikyo, verdad?

Kagome: ...por eso, si amas a Kikyo, PORQUE ME BESASTE, era mi primer beso, OYES?

Inuyasha: Tu...tu primero...!

Kagome: SII, como me lo pusite arrebatar, no tenias ningun derecho a hacerlo, si amas a otra persona, PORQUE LO HICISTE?

Él la cojio de la cintura y la abrazo contra si...

Inuyasha: De hecho...no...no estoy seguro...pero esque tampoco te quiero perder...

Kagome llorando: YA BASTA, SIEMPRE ESTAS JUGANDO A DOS BANDAS, Y SABES, A MI ME DUELE MUCHO! -se deshizo del abrazo y se marcho corriendo...-

Inuyasha estaba un poco triste, muy bien sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, pero... y Kikyo, de ella que podia decir, ultimamente no sentia lo mismo por ella, pero aún no estaba seguro... no aún...

Ella cojio sus cosas y se dispuso a largarse, no antes sin despedirse de sus amigos...

Kagome: Adios chicos, me ire unos cuantos dias a mi casa, tengo examenes y... y tengo que estudiar (N.A: Esto es una excusa Uu, pero con razón...)

Miroku: Seguro que són por los examenes?

Sango pesigandolo: Quieres hacer el favor de no ser entrometido!

Miroku: Vaya!

Shippo: AHHhh, Kagome!

Kagome: Tranquilo, Shippo pronto volvere con vosotros... -le decía con ternura y una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza-  
Todos: ADIÓS!

Kagome se tiro por el pozo...mientras Inu, que se había quedado pensativo en un arbol decidio volver al pueblo...

Inuyasha: Donde esta Kagome, maldita, seguro que ha vuelto a su casa!

Sango: Pues no vas nada errado...

Inuyasha: "Como, ha vuelto a su casa, MALDITA NIÑA!"

Continuara...

**Nancy95: **Deacuerdo, cuando lo termine ya te lo enviaré por correo.

**serena tsukino chiba******Jajajaja, no es que se volvio loco, es solo que esta afectado por esos polvos magicos, pero de bien seguro que mola Inu en este estado, XDDDD!. Así muestra sus sentimientos, hombre, XD!.

**yuris******Si, tambien la puse en CemZoo.

Bueno amigos y amigas, mil disculpas otra vez por no actualizar pronto… esque tengo este fic en otro idioma y traducir es un palo … al final los voy a hacer todos en castellano y no en catalan, XD!. Ademas de que perdi la contraseña de mi nick !.

Weno, espero muchos reviews.

Se despide, FujikoKumikoPower!.**  
**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡Que es lo que pasa contigo!

Holitas de nuevo, me disculpo nuevamente por no haber continuado lo más pronto posible, Uu… ahora les pondré el quinto capítulo, aviso que este capitulo contendrá escenas lemon… ¡ASÍ QUE ESTÁN AVISADOS, ¡¡¡¡XDDDDDDDD!.

Disclaimer: Inu & Cia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-Sensei, ya me gustaría por eso, aunque vete a saber que haría con ellos… XDDDDDDDD!...

**Capítulo 5: ¿¡Que es lo que pasa contigo?**

Review del capítulo anterior:

Kagome se tiro por el pozo...mientras Inu, que se había quedado pensativo en un arbol decidio volver al pueblo...

Inuyasha: Donde esta Kagome, maldita, seguro que ha vuelto a su casa!

Sango: Pues no vas nada errado...

Inuyasha: "Como, ha vuelto a su casa, MALDITA NIÑA!''

Kagome llego por fin al otro lado del pozo donde estaba su casa…

Kagome: "¡Maldito Inuyasha, ¿¡de que va, a sobre de lo que sufro por él y me utiliza cómo a "usar y tirar", seguro que después de intentar de nuevo a seduirme se ha ido con Kikyo y en el caso que no fuera así iria a por ella en el momento que la viese, ¡¡¡¡SI CADA VEZ QUE VE A KYKIO TIENE QUE ÍR A SU BUSQUEDA QUE SE OLVIDE DE MI, aunque esto me duela…"- Y le empezaron a salir unas lagrimas…-

Entro en su habitación y se estiro en su cama…

Inu, mientras tanto, después de ser anunciado de que Kagome se fue a su casa trepo un árbol y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Kagome y también de sus acciones… no entendía de ninguna forma el porque él se comportaba se esa manera…

Inuyasha: "¿Que será lo que me esta pasando, ¿Por qué me comporto así, es cómo si mi cuerpo actuará sólo por instinto… cómo si todo yo tuviera la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, acariciarla y… ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH, ¿¡¿¡En que cojones estoy pensando?"

Y así cayo la noche… desde ese día pasaron 3 y Inuyasha no había ido a la búsqueda de Kagome aún… aunque su comportamiento era cada vez peor…

Miroku: Inuyasha, mira esas dos preciosidades de ahí, ¿¡Verdad que están para morirse, buff… no se porque te lo pregunto si ya se lo que me vas a contestar…

Inuyasha: No están nada mal, jeje

Miroku no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír, simplemente abrió su boca lo más que pudo y dijo…

Miroku: ¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha, no te habrás dado un golpe en la cabeza o te habrás vuelto loco estos días sin Kagome…

Inuyasha: ¡Idiota, ¡que dices tu ahora, a mi siempre me han gustado las mujeres –ahora haciendo una sonrisa bien pervertida- en especial Kagome; cómo me gustaría acariciarla y poderla sentir entre mis brazos, ahhhh, ¡¡Sería maravilloso! –decía con una de esas caras graciosas XD-

Miroku abrió más y más sus ojos y su boca hasta que no pudo más, ahora si que no entendía nada de nada; ¡¡¡¡Inuyasha se estaba comportando cómo él o aún peor, de hecho hacía unos días atrás ya se comportaba de esta forma…

---- FLASBACK ----

Estaban Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y Inuyasha dentro la cabaña de Kaede y Miroku resignado a curar las heridas de Inu (N.A: XDDDD) y él tuvo que salir un momento por ír a buscar algunas medicinas y tuvo que ponerse Sango en el lugar de Miroku ya que el monje no había terminado su tarea…

Sango: Inuyasha, ¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y Kagome?

Inuyasha: No es nada… simplemente una riña

Sango: No creo que sea así, ¿Kagome sufre mucho por ti lo sabes?

Inuyasha: Esto… ya lo se…

Sango termino y Inu cojio su mano y le hizo un beso en ella…

Sango: ¿Qué… que haces Inuyasha? –decía ruborizada-

Y justamente en ese momento el houshi entró…

Miroku: Que… ¿¡Que significa esto, ¡Inuyasha, ¡Ni yo haría esto!

Inuyasha: ¿De que te tienes que sorprender Miroku, esto en un gesto digno de un caballero; es la forma de decir gracias a una dama

---- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ----

Miroku: "Definitivamente este Inuyasha no es el mismo que antes… cada día que pasa esta peor…"

Inuyasha: ¿Sabes Miroku, hoy mismo me iré a disculparme, me he pasado mucho con ella…

Miroku: Por fin dices cosas sabias y te comportas cómo un hombre amigo

Inuyasha: ¿Es que antes, no?

Miroku: Antes te comportabas de una manera muy grosera con Kagome… ahora pienso que no va a ser igual y me haces sospechar Uu, no se que te ha pasado chico pero has cambiado mucho; parece que te fascinen las mujeres… en especial Kagome claro

Inuyasha: ¡Pero que dices! – con cara de evidencia- jojojo, yo siempre he estado así…

Miroku con una de las gotas grandes cayendo: hehh…

Inuyasha se dirigió hacía el pozo come-huesos… pero antes se encontro con Kikyo…

Kikyo: Inuyasha, ¿Dónde vas, ¿Vas a buscar a esa chiquilla?

Inuyasha: Kikyo…

Kikyo: Ya sabes que tu vida me pertenece y…

Inu la corto: No…

Kikyo: ¿¡Eh?

Inuyasha: No, mi vida no te pertenece… yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, se muy bien que tu moriste siguiendo mis pasos… pero no me puedes obligar a irme al infierno contigo, yo aún estoy vivo y tengo gente que me quiere en este mundo… el mundo de los vivos. Kikyo, ahora tu estas muerta, no podremos estar nunca juntos en este mundo y además de eso me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos… yo…yo amo a Kagome y… a ti te admiro mucho pero… ya sabes que yo estoy vivo y tu muerta y que haciéndome ir al infierno también me harías sepárame de quién amo…

Kikyo no se podía creer esta respuesta por parte de él y dijo…: ¡¡¡¡ES INJUSTO, ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡ENTONCES YO QUE, EH, ¡¡PERDÍ MI VIDA POR TI, ¿¡NO CREES QUE ES MUY EGOISTA LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Inuyasha: Tu también estas siendo egoísta… yo nunca pensé que te podía pasar una cosa cómo esta… además, ya sabes que esto fue por culpa de Naraku. Para nada yo quería tu muerte Kikyo… pero me tienes que entender, Yo estoy vivo i tengo derecho a vivir. Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho.

Kikyo: No… ¡¡no me puedo creer que seas así, ¿¿¡¡yo he muerto porque sí entonces?. ¿¡Y que hay de mis sentimientos, entonces?

Inu se acerco a ella y le puso las manos en cada hombro…

Inuyasha: Si de verdad me amaras no me reclamarías tanto y me dejarías vivir y me dejarías para que pudiese buscar la felicidad de nuevo. Tu ya no eres la misma Kikyo que conocí hace 50 años atrás… ahora sólo queda rencor y venganza dentro tuyo… sólo te queda este trozo de alma… esa Kikyo amable y tranquila que conocí ya no existe ni en cuerpo ni en alma… de verdad te lo agradezco, pero yo nunca podría estar al lado de alguien que se ha oscurecido tanto…

Kikyo empezo a derramar algunas lagrimas: ¿¡Entonces he renacido por nada, ¡¡me vengaré de Naraku y también de ti, por haberme traicionado!

Inuyasha: No… Kikyo…, yo lo que quiero esque descanses en paz y no luches más

Por fin Inuyasha decidió tirarse por el pozo…

Inuyasha: "Bien, ahora que he decubiero que Kikyo sólo es rencor hacía este mundo… nunca podría estar a su lado"

Inu llego al otro mundo y se dispuso a salir. Subio por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome y vio que estaba abierta y por lo tanto pudo entrar, era de noche pero era un día que hacía mucho calor por eso Kagome la dejo abierta… Cuando Inu entro, se encontro a Kagome durmiendo placidamente…

Inuyasha: "Vaya… esta durmiendo mi preciosidad…" –(N.A: ¿¡Pero que es esto, nenngggggg, XDD!)-

Inu puso su mano en el rostro de la chica y empezó a acariciarlo… él, al verla tan dormida y ese rostro tan angelical no pudo resistir la tentación y la beso. Pero justo en ese momento Kagome se despertó… XD

(Cuando de separaron)

Kagome ruborizada: ¿Qué, ¿¡que haces Inuyasha, ¡¡Cómo puedes tener el morro de…, ¡¡de hacerme un beso, ¡¡AL SUELO!

PLAF!

Inuyasha: ¡¡Aig, ¡¡Kagome, que forma de darme la bienvenida, ¡Yo te recibo tan dulcemente y tu con un "al suelo"!

Kagome: ¡Tu no eres Inuyasha, ¡él nunca haría esto!

Inuyasha: ¿Y su hubiera decidido cambiar?

Kagome: ¿¡Y porque razón lo tendría que hacer?

Inuyasha: Para ti Kagome… -y la miro dulcemente, en tanto esto Kagome se ruborizo…-

Kagome: ¿Para mi?

Inuyasha: Así es…

Kagome: ¿¡Y Kikyo que?

Inuyasha: He cortado con ella…

Kagome: ¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE, ¿¡¿¡Pero… pero porque, ella era muy importante para ti… -ella no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo-

Inuyasha: Porque ella ahora sólo quiere venganza y además yo nunca podría ser feliz con alguien cómo ella… en cambio contigo si…

Kagome: ¡¡NO, ¡¡no me lo creo todo esto, ME OYES! ¡¡seguro que después vuelves con ella!

(Inu la cojio de la cintura y la acerco hacía él, se acerco a su oído y…)

¿Inu con voz sexy, (N.A: Que es eso, nengggg?): Y claro que no volvería con ella… Te amo Kagome Hirugashi

Kagome abrió los ojos como unas naranjas y dijo: ¡¡Callaté, ¡¡no me lo creo, vete, ¡¡¡¡No te pienso perdonar…!

Inu la abrazo y se dispuso a largarse… no sin antes hacerle otro beso…

Inuyasha: Kagome… te estoy diciendo la verdad… yo te amo y Kikyo forma parte de pasado ahora… espero que me perdones –y se largo-

Kagome se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos… no se lo podía creer… ¡¡¡¡Inuyasha se le había declarado y por colmo le dijo que habia cortado con KIKYO, pero ella no se lo podía creer… seguro que cómo muchas otras veces volvería con ella…

Mientras tanto, Inu trapeo en el árbol Goshimboku (de la época de Kagome) a esperar que a Kagome se le pasará el enojo. Se durmió y pasaron así dos horas y se dispuso a entrar otra vez… Pero cuando entro en la habitación se encontró con que ella no estaba.

Inuyasha: ¡Maldita seas, ¿¡Dónde de habrá metido?

Bajo las escaleras de la planta de abajo y sintió unos salpiqueos de agua… siguió el ruido y llego hasta una puerta dónde ponía; "lavabo" y vio que estaba abierta… enseguida entendió que Kagome estaba dentro… pero en vez de hacer lo que era correcto y en otras ocasiones hubiera hecho con su verdadera personalidad le vino en su mente una idea un poco loca y entro en el lavabo… (Kagome dejo la puerta abierta porque no había nadie en su casa i porque pensó que Inuyasha volvió a su época…)

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – el grito que pego fue tan fuerte que las orejas del Hanyou se vieron claramente dañadas-

Inuyasha: ¡¡Kagome, ¡¡¡¡no pegues estos gritos tan fuertes, ¡¡¡¡Que ya sabes que tengo las orejas muy sensibles!

Kagome: ¡¡¡¡Callaté depravado, ¡¡nunca me lo hubiera pensado eso de ti, ¡¡estar tanto tiempo al lado de Miroku no ha estado nada beneficioso para ti, ¡¡¡¡AL SUE…!

Pero no pudo terminar porque Inu cómo en la velocidad del viento se puso dentro la bañera y abrazo a Kagome…

Inuyasha: Vaya… ahora estaré bien empapado… -y se dirigió hacía Kagome la cuál le dedico una sonrisa- 

Kagome ruborizada: ¿¡Que haces, estoy desnuda… ¡¡y entras a aquí cómo si nada aún sabiendo que me estaba bañando! –lo empeño y cómo la bañera resbalaba cayeron y Inu encima de Kagome… ahora si que Inuyasha había quedado bien empapado…-

(¡¡¡¡AVISO LEGAL, ¡¡ESTA ESCENA CONTENDRÁ ESCENAS FUERTECITAS, ¡¡O SEA QUE QUIÉN SEA MENOR (MIRA NO SE PORQUE LO DIGO Uu) O MENTE SENSIBLE A COSAS CÓMO ESTA QUE NO LEA, ¡¡Y QUIÉN SEA UN POCO DEPRAVADO QUE NO SE ATURE, ¡¡¡¡XDDDD!)

¿Inuyasha con voz sexy? (N.A: ¿¡Otra vez, ¡¡XDD, a partir de esta discusión la tendrá): No tendrías de haber hecho esto; aún me controlaré menos… -y la abrazo muy fuerte-

Kagome roja cómo un tomate: Inu… Inuyasha… pa… para

Inuyasha: No puedo… (se saco la parte alta del haori) y empezó a besarla con pasión (N.A: Ooooo /O/), empezó a hacerle besos por el cuello también cuando le volvió a hacerle en la boca enrosco su lengua con la de ella haciendo así cómo un baile desesperado por parte de Inu para que la correspondiera. Pero ella aún no se podía creer que estaba haciendo Inu, simplemente no se lo creería nunca de él… y aún no lo correspondía… (madre mia XD, que cosas de poner yo también, XD!)

Inuyasha: ¿Porqué no me correspondes, Kagome?

Kagome: Y… y tu… ¿Por qué hablas de esta forma y me haces estas cosas…?

Inuyasha: Evidentemente porque te amo

Kagome: Pues yo no lo veo tan lógico… porque seguro que vuelves con ella…

Inuyasha: De bien seguro que no… nunca traicionaría a alguien a la cuál ya me he declarado –y empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo…-

Kagome: Inuyasha… no… ¡¡¡¡Pero yo no estoy lista para una cosa así! –muy roja que casi se quedaba sin respiración y todo XD)-

Inuyasha que en esos instantes estaba tocando descaradamente los… bueno, ¡¡ya lo sabéis conyo, ¡¡¡¡XDDDD: De acuerdo… -decía decepcionado y paro de hacer lo que le estaba volviendo loco de alegria… (N.A: Joder, ¡¡que depravado tio, ¡¡XDDDD, ahora ya ha dejado de hacer la voy sexy, ¡¡¡¡XDDDD!)

ALA… YA PODEIS CONTINUAR LEYENDO CON TRANQUILIDAD, ¡¡¡¡XDDDDDDDDDD!

Inu salio del lavabo y Kagome se vistió… después volvieron a la era Sengoku y cuando llegaron Kagome no decía nada… estaba muerta de veguenza y Inu iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede y empezaron a comer…

Sango: Kagome… ¿Cómo es que no dices nada?

Kagome: …

Sango: ¿Kagome?

Kagome: No es nada tranquila Sango… -y le hizo una sonrisa-

Inuyasha la miro de refilón y le hizo una mirada, ¿sexy, ¡¡¡¡XDDDD, sin que nadie lo viese, claro esta XDDDD, ¿O eso es lo que pensaba él?... Y Kagome se ruborizo ligeramente…

Miroku: "Vaya… he podido ver la forma en la que Inuyasha miraba a Kagome… sin ninguna duda es una mirada de esas para seducir… ¿Qué trama este Inuyasha, ¡¡¡¡Vete a saber que ha hecho, ¡¡Si es peor que yo!"

**To be Continued…**

Esta vez he tardado otra vez un montón para poner el capítulo 5, pero mirad; perdí la contraseña de nuevo y para colmo tenía que traducir todo el capítulo… De todas formas muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que me perdonéis y que me hagáis más… muchos más… ¿a ver si lo adivinais?...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

¡!

Porque sino no habrá conti… Uu…


End file.
